


Wings of Desire

by tellezara



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellezara/pseuds/tellezara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme request for Phoenix/Maya where Phoenix grows a set of wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Desire

As she drifted towards wakefulness, Maya became aware of the groans coming from the next room.

"Nick?" she swung her legs over the edge of the futon and stood up. There was another groan.

She ran to Phoenix's bedroom and pushed the door open, expecting to see him thrashing around in the throes of some kind of bad dream. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of him. Phoenix lay on his front, completely naked. He was partially lying on his scrunched up pyjamas, which he had been wearing when she bid him good night the evening before. His body was pale, covered in a sheen of sweat reflected by the light from the doorway. Dribbles of blood ran down his back, mingling with the sweat, and more oozed from two large welts over his shoulder.

"Nick!" Maya exclaimed, running to his bedside. "You're injured-" she broke off, all the colour draining from her face as she saw the bloody slit in the middle of each welt.

Had he been stabbed? What if the perpetrator was still in the house? She turned, looking at the doorway. No, that couldn't be it, they would've gone for her by now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Phoenix's muffled howl of agony, she turned back in horror to see him burying his face in the mattress, hands clawing at the pillow above his head. Fresh rivulets of blood trickled down his back and the welts, right before her eyes, rippled, the slits within them widening to show something protuding from each one.

Feathers. Orange, blood-stained feathers.

Maya stood, momentarily paralysed by the sight of them, trying to make sense of them. Phoenix's body relaxed as the wave of pain passed.

"Maya?" he croaked.

"Nick!" Maya forced her body to move, and she gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder, above the bloody mess of wing growth. "Nick, I'm here." She didn't know what else to say.

Phoenix twisted, turning his head towards her, revealing high spots of colour on his otherwise pale cheeks. He looked at her, eyes bright with fever and sweat dripping from his face.

"Stay with me," his voice was just above a whisper, his throat dry and cracked from enduring the pain. "I don't know what's happening to me."

Maya was at a loss. She couldn't call a doctor, not for something like this. He had a fever, he was in pain, a lot of pain, and she although she knew what was happening to him, she had no idea why, or how far this was going to go.

"I won't leave you, Nick," she said resolutely, stating the one thing she was certain of. "You can count on me."

Phoenix smiled at her, it was a smile of relief more than anything else, he couldn't manage much more than that in his fevered state. But the smile twisted into a grimace as another wave of pain took him. Maya grabbed his hand and gritted her teeth as he crushed her fingers in his grip, while he bore through the wave. This, she could focus on. She pushed the whys and wherefores to the back of her mind, and finally her Kurain training kicked in. To prepare her for motherhood, Aunt Morgan had told her, she must learn the basic principles of caring for the sick and feverish, so she could deal with the bugs and colds her children would inevitably develop. She applied these now, forcing Phoenix to take paracetamol and drink herbal tea, sponging off the sweat with a damp cloth, and wiping down each and every one of the feathers as they emerged from his back.

It was a long night for them both. Maya awoke the next afternoon in the bed next to Phoenix, and she flushed a little upon realising where she was. She had been so tired at the point that Phoenix had finally fallen into a deep sleep, that her futon in the next room had seemed like a million miles away. Etiquette and propriety hadn't really mattered at that point, not when she'd spent the last 9 hours tending to him in his naked state. She pulled the covers up over her nose, as if to hide herself despite him still being fast asleep. She snuck another glance at him. He looked peaceful, no longer tormented by the pain from last night. She had put the bloodstained sheets back over him when his fever had finally broken in the late morning, but he had obviously gotten a little cold since then as he had covered himself with his wings, tucking them round his body. She had to resist the urge to touch them - they faded from red at the top to orange and yellow at the bottom, the colours of his namesake. She was relieved that he'd come through the night safely, and, as much as anything else, that he was still human.

Phoenix stirred a little, rolling over, but the odd sensation as his wing caught beneath his body and tugged at his shoulder blades woke him up. The other wing extended reflexively, sending a rush of air over Maya's face. Phoenix rolled the other way, freeing the trapped wing. He folded them both back in again, pausing for a moment to realise what he'd just done. He rolled onto his side, careful of his wings this time, but he wasn't expecting to see Maya there.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "I, uh..." he flushed as red as her, realising he was still naked underneath the sheets. And that she had seen him just like that the night before.

"S'cool," Maya tried to be nonchalant, but she felt her stomach flutter a little. Still, she persevered. "You were sick, so I looked after you."

"Uh, yeah," Phoenix's mind went blank, and in this awkward, awkward situation, when he couldn't have wanted it any less, he could feel himself getting an erection.

The silence between them stretched.

"They've turned out pretty neat, haven't they?" Maya said, looking at his wings.

Phoenix looked over his shoulder at them. It was his first time getting a proper look at them, since his horror at the sight of the welts in the mirror when the pain had woken him up at midnight. The afternoon sunlight from the chink in the curtains lit up a patch of red on the pinion of his left wing. The feathers almost shimmered in that light.

"I... still don't really know why," he said. Moving them came completely naturally, they were just another muscle. "I guess I'm stuck with them now."

Maya was still looking at them. Phoenix could see the wistful look on her face.

"You want to touch them, don't you?" he said, grinning at her.

The blush on Maya's cheeks had faded to a faint pink, but the colour returned as she saw his grin. Wordlessly, she nodded.

"Go on," Phoenix curled his left wing down towards her.

Slowly, carefully, Maya reached out and brushed her hand against his wing. Phoenix felt the touch on the pinion, her hand briefly pushing against it. It was a peculiar sensation, so alien, and it electrified him. Her hand ran down it onto the feathers, her fingers tucking into the warm, soft down beneath them. They were staring at each other, now acutely aware that this was just as intimate as if she was stroking his body directly. Phoenix felt the hot tingles of arousal racing over him, his erection hardening in response.

"Nick," Maya murmured, moving her hand up to stroke the wing again. "I don't know what to do."

He knew what he wanted to do, but he could see her uncertainty. They had been friends for so many years, and they had never crossed this boundary. Many nights they had spent together, going through cases, watching bad TV, eating burgers bought from the joint down the road. There had been no reason for things to change.

"It's okay," he said. "This isn't exactly a normal situation, now, is it? Not knowing what to do is fine. But you should know, Maya," he reached out, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder. She was tense, but relaxed a little under his touch. "I'm okay with what you're doing."

He smiled at her, and his touch sent goosebumps over her upper torso. This was not like the hugs, the pats on the back, the friendly punches. He was naked, he was touching her, and she was stroking him. The wings were a part of him, they were warm and alive, she could feel the tendons in his wing pinion as it shifted position, the natural oils in the feathers softening her hands as she buried her fingers in them. The night they had been through together and the change that had occurred, forcing her to look at him differently, transcended the friendship that they shared. She felt hot, aroused, and the silence that fell between them was no longer awkward. She could hear his breathing, the quiet rustle of his wings with their little shifts in position. Carefully and deliberately, she moved her hand to his shoulder, pulling on it a little.

They drew closer, and Phoenix pulled her into a close embrace. That was when she felt his erection pushing against her leg.

"Nick..."

"Don't worry about anything," was his response, followed by a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "You were there for me, now let me be there for you, to do whatever makes you happy."

He wrapped his wings around her, and she felt the gentle brush of feathers against her cheek. And so she threw her cares to the wind, wrapping her arms around him and revelling in the embrace, so different to any hug they'd ever shared before. She ran her hands down his sides and over his buttocks, as he rubbed her shoulders and played with her hair, planting soft kisses on her head and her neck. She returned them with clumsy, inexperienced kisses of her own. Phoenix stroked her back, reaching her waist. He paused, to which she murmured her assent, and then he was under her pyjama top, feeling the soft skin of her back and sides, pushing it up higher and higher. She put her hand between their two bodies, curiosity getting the better of her after years of being shown pictures and being told stories, and touched his erection. Phoenix gasped a little in response to her touch. His cock was warm and hard, almost solid beneath her supple fingers. His fingers grazed her breast, sending a hot flush over her as he reached up and carefully cupped it. Maya felt his cock push against her hand as she kissed him on the mouth. It was a messy kiss, their lack of practice showing, but they kissed again and again, feathers brushing against their faces as they did so.

Maya could feel the hot wetness between her legs - it wasn't an unfamiliar sensation, she had urges just like the next person, but this was on a whole new level. She fondled Phoenix's erection, running her fingers lightly up and down the shaft and feeling a little thrill as it moved beneath her touch. He wanted her and that was an excitement in itself. Phoenix was running his hand over her breasts, and they were both sweating against each other. He ran his other hand down her back and tucked it inside her pyjama trousers, touching her bottom through her underwear. She wanted his hand right inside her pants, she wanted him to touch her where it was wet. She panted a little, pushing against his hard cock with her body as she grasped the skin of it and pulled it up slowly with her hand.

Phoenix bit his lip, moaning in appreciation. She moved her hand down, and then back up again, experimenting. She looked at him, he was red-faced, eyes half-closed with pleasure, sweat trickling down his forehead, but this wasn't the sweat of pain from last night, he was so aroused by what she was doing.

"Feel how wet I am," she whispered to him, continuing to masturbate him.

He needed no urging, moving his other hand around to the front and putting it down her underpants, fishing deeper and making her gasp. Her skin in her private area was so wet and sensitive that just him touching it was a huge burst of hot pleasure.

"So you are," Phoenix breathed, running a finger through it. "And you like that, huh?"

It was the biggest tease, him touching her lightly down there. She moaned and wriggled against him, still playing with his cock.

"Maya... is this your first time doing this?" Phoenix asked, hugging her a little tighter with his wings.

"Mmhm," Maya said, drawing the word out in response to Phoenix touching her inside her pants. She butted her head against him, kissing his collarbone.

"It'll be a little sore if you want me to go inside you," Phoenix said, kissing her head.

"S'okay," Maya brought her other hand round and stroked his balls, making him stiffen and a little moan escape from his lips. "I know you'll be careful."

He fingered her first, carefully widening her up a bit. She winced a little, but the feel of Phoenix's finger inside her was almost too good to take. She was so wet that it wasn't hard for him to do. Lovingly, he undressed her, revealing her pale breasts and the little tuft of hair covering her private parts.

"You're a beautiful person, you know," Phoenix said to her, making her smile.

He was kneeling in front of her, his erection stood strong and proud, wings partly expanded and glowing fiery in the sunlight. Maya was a little entranced at the sight, then she grinned.

"You're a hunk, lunk," she chuckled.

Phoenix laughed, leaning forward to plant a kiss on each breast.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Maya nodded. He reached across to the bedroom drawer, pulling out the box of condoms he had kept in there for years. But Maya put a hand on his arm, winking at him.

"I take those pills every day for a reason, you know," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you, Nick. Completely."

Phoenix looked down at her, and saw past the desire on her face, reminded of the years they had spent in each other's company before this, of everything they had been through together.

"I better live up to that, then," he said.

He lowered himself onto her, wings beating to support him, the wind blowing Maya's hair against the pillow she lay against. She felt his cock at her entrance, pushing, felt the tearing pain and closed her eyes against it as Phoenix carefully pushed his way in. She knew the pain was part of the first time, she'd been told that so often, but she found she could bear it because Phoenix was hugging her gently, whispering to her that she was amazing and so strong, and so beautiful. She bore through it, and then Phoenix was finally inside her, filling her completely. Phoenix was careful to stay motionless, so she could enjoy the feel of him inside her while the discomfort was subsiding.

She reached up and touched his face, smiling at him. He kissed her, shifting a little. It was uncomfortable for Maya, and yet intensely stimulating too. Phoenix looked at her questioningly, and she nodded, closing her eyes. Slowly, Phoenix started to thrust. She seemed to be okay, so he continued, and started to be rewarded with her moans and pants of pleasure. She was so wet that he slid easily to and fro inside her, and the noises she was making turned him on so much, and gave him so much joy, to make her feel this good on her first time. Her breasts trembled as she writhed under him, and her hands touched him everywhere. He kissed her over and over as he thrusted inside her, building her up.

Her hands gripped him tightly as she came, pulling him to her and holding him tight as she cried out, pushing against him and her whole body shivering with the force of it. He kept moving with her as best he could, thrusting, and finally let go himself, breaking apart from her with a gasp, his wings extending to their full span to stabilise him as he pushed inside her, shuddering and coming inside her, his wings quivering with the excitement of it. He buried his face in her breasts, the waves of orgasm taking him over. Maya stroked his hair, feeling his cock pulsing inside her over and over again. Phoenix finally collapsed against her and his wings flopped against the bed, covering them both and brushing the wall on each side with their 6 foot span. They were both covered in sweat, the sheets were bloodied with his and now Maya's blood, not to mention sweaty, and they were both utterly spent. Phoenix just about managed to pull himself out of her, and then they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

They woke again in the early evening. Maya felt sore, and yet completely satisfied. She gently shook Phoenix awake and got him up so she could change the entire bed, dumping the lot in the washing machine. When she re-entered the bedroom, Phoenix was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Still getting used to it?" Maya asked, reaching up to stroke his wings again.

"I could get used to that," Phoenix closed his eyes, feeling her stroke them. "Dunno if I'll ever get used to these, though."

"Too bad your parents aren't around anymore to ask about them, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, I was thinking," Maya said, carefully pulling one wing out to examine them. "If you look at the colours, it's like a phoenix. And your parents named you, so surely they might've known something?"

"...I guess?" Phoenix paused for thought. "I mean, I don't even remember what Mom and Dad looked like, I was so young when I got taken into care."

"And last night, the whole process of you growing them... it was like, I dunno," Maya struggled to explain. "It felt like a natural process taking its course, y'know? You had a fever, and when it broke, your wings had fully grown."

"You think I was always meant to have these at some point?"

"I really don't know. But it's possible," Maya suggested. "And maybe you got taken away from your parents because they had them too?"

Phoenix sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever know the answer to that."

Maya patted him on the back.

"Well, this is how things are," she said, matter-of-fact. "Besides," a wicked grin spread across her face, "you never looked so cool."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I dunno, people might take you more seriously in court with kick-ass wings-" Maya dodged nimbly out of the way of his punch, but Phoenix's wings gave him an extra dose of speed he hadn't had before, and she was caught off guard with a tackle. "Ahh!" Then to her surprise, there was a rustle of wings and a rush of air, and she was lifted off the ground.

"Ahaaa, you weren't expecting that!" Phoenix cackled triumphantly, beating his wings to hover a foot off the ground. "Now, where should I put you? How about in the dumpster?"

"Noooooo!" Maya wriggled and smacked at him. "Don't you dare put me anywhere, you lunkhead!"

"Hmm, how about downstairs for TV and a takeout?"

"Now that, I would consider. But only if it's a burger."

"Help me figure out how to hide these wings so I can leave the house to get you burgers?"

"Done deal!"

They eventually managed to figure out a way of folding his wings in such a way that they would pack neatly under a coat.

"You know, you could be a superhero!" Maya exclaimed. "You could be a lawyer by day and fly around saving the world at night!"

"I get little enough sleep as it is," Phoenix groaned, grabbing his wallet from the table by the front door.

"But you could be the Fiery Phoenix of the Dawn!"

"No."

"The Burning Lawyer of Great Justice!"

"No."

"The Flaming Pillar of Righteousness!"

"What is the deal with me being on fire?! No, vetoed!"

"Awww, that's just not exciting!"

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Really?" Maya winked at him.

Phoenix blushed, causing Maya to laugh.

"Alright," Phoenix conceded. "I may be up for more excitement later."

"But food first!" Maya shooed him out the door. "Fare thee well, Golden Phoenix of the Courthouse!"

"Oh, shush."

=============

The End.


End file.
